


The lost child

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find out your creators are two deceptions? This.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own transformers just my OC, Armour Plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

"You are absolutely NOT going into battle." snapped Ratchet. "I am too!" countered Armour Plating. "I know how to fight! And I can handle myself!"   
"It would be a good test of her skills." pointed out Arcee.  
"It is my decision. You may come, but do not enter the battle unless you are needed. The experience, even if not actual fighting will be worth the minimal dangers of the veichon mining patrol."  
"Yes!" exclaimed Armour, punching the air in delight.  
::Who do you want to come?:: asked Bee.  
"Arcee, Bumblebee, come with me. Ratchet, run the ground bridge and communications hub." Said Optimus.  
"Autobots, roll out!"

-AT THE MINING SITE-  
"They have taken the bait." smiled Starscream.  
"engage in battle. I will ComLink you when it is time to retreat."

A ground bridge opened and the autobots came through.  
"Autobots!" cried a veichon. "Attack!"  
"Counter it!" shouted Optimus.   
::hang back Armour, we got this.:: said Bee.  
"Okay." she nodded.   
Optimus was the strongest. He moved relatively fast for his frame size and had strong weapons with good aim. He was always watching his surroundings. Bee was very fast with sharp aim and agility. Arcee was small but faultless in her aim, and strong with hand to hand combat. Armour was soon lost in picking up battle tactics.   
"Mmmmmmmhmnph!" she shouted, the clawed hand covering her mouth. "Shhh."asked the seeker. "Shhh."  
It was Starscream. 

"Retreat!" called Starscream, and the veichnons followed him into the groundbridge.  
"Why'd they just go like that?" asked Arcee.  
::They might've been tired of loosing?:: suggested Bumblebee.  
"No. Starscream was with them. He was carrying something." Pondered Optimus.  
"Umm, Optimus. I don't think that was a something." said Arcee, tapping his shoulder. As he turned around she said "It was a someone."   
The place where Armour Plating had stood was empty.. Unless you counted the autobot symbol lying on the ground in a pool of energon...


	2. Chapter 2

"She is waking." smiled Starscream.  
"Indeed she is." said Megatron.  
Armour Plating stared at her surroundings through hazy optics as she regained consciousness. Two silver figures stood over the berth...  
"Uggghr." she moaned, clutching her middle. It was roughly patched up, and she vaguely remembered a tearing feeling.   
Suddenly her optics focused and she found that Starscream and Megatron were staring at her.  
"AAAAAH!" She screamed, frantically trying to sit up, but the pain in her chest forbade her.  
"No sitting up!" scolded Megatron.  
"Where am I?" asked the femme, feebly.  
"Our berthroom, of course, dear." answered Starscream.  
"Why am I in your berthroom?" she asked.  
"Why? Would you rather be somewhere else?" asked Megatron. "Why haven't you killed me?" asked Armour. "Kill you? Why would your creators kill you?" asked Starscream, shocked. "we may be deceptions but we don't kill our offspring!"  
"What?" asked Armour Plating, confused.  
"You can't be my creators, I'm an autobot..."   
"An autobot? Ha ha ha ha! No, that brand was just to stop the autobots from killing you on sight! Optimus would have your head on a plate if we hadn't disguised you!" laughed Megatron.  
"What do you mean? They wouldn't kill me!" Defended Armour. "Especially not Optimus."  
"Of course he would! He's an autobot. They're corrupt." sighed Starscream. "now rest."

~A COUPLE OF JOORS LATER~  
"So you're my.. Creators?" asked Armour, unbelievably calm.  
"Yes. I am your carrier, and Megatron is your sire. Where did you think your coloration and battle spirit came from?" answered Starscream.  
"you seem far to nice for decepticons." pointed out Armour.   
"I TOLD YOU I WANTED 3 ENERGON CUBES, NOT 2!" Shouted Megatron from the hall. There was the sound of metal scraping and a blade stabbing, and a crash as what could have only been a body fell to the floor.  
Armour winced and tried to back up, but Starscream smiled at the death.   
"When are you going to let me go?" asked Armour, tugging at the cuffs attaching her to the berth.  
"LET YOU GO?" Shouted Megatron, still rather angry. "YOU WANT TO GO? YOU ARE TO STAY AND BECOME A DECEPTICON!" he raged, grabbing her neck and hoisting her upwards, breaking the cuffs.   
"Excellent. This will teach you to not ask stupid questions." smirked Starscream.  
Megatron laughed at his daughters gasps for air, but tired and let her drop.   
She lay in a heap, wheezing from the lack of air.  
"I don't want to be a decepticon." spat Armour, once she had the breath.  
"Then you shall learn the hard way." smiled Starscream, walking over. He grabbed her doorwing with his claws and pulled, then twisted, snapping it clean off, energon pooling onto the floor.  
Armour howled in pain, eyes stinging with tears.  
"You honestly expect that hurting me will turn me into a decepticon?" she snapped, angrily.  
"A strong spirit. You will be a challenge." smiled Megatron. "Now what shall we do to you next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it says deception at any point instead of decepticon


	3. Search party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The autobots search for their missing comrade, Armour Plating.

"Ratchet, we have a situation." called The last Prime, walking through the ground bridge. "They've got Armour."  
Ratchet opened his mouth to say "I told you so!" but thought better of it and instead informed them that he couldn't find her energy signature.  
"Of course you can't. Her brand is in Optimus's palm." snapped Arcee.  
"What do you... Oh, OH!" Ratchet turned away from the energon covered brand. "That is despicable!" gritted Ratchet, smashing his hand down on the console.  
:: Starscream did it. Then he took her away. :: bleeped Bumblebee, sadly.  
"I can't locate her, but I should think they have taken her to the Nemesis." Scowled Ratchet. "There are 3 possible locations aboard the Nemesis she would be held; the brig, the dungeon cells and the lower level.. The lower level torture rooms."  
"We can locate the Nemesis?" asked Arcee, slowly.  
"Its five miles east of a small power plant outside of a small settlement." explained Ratchet.  
"Bridge us there. Bumblebee, Arcee, with me."

~BACK ABOARD THE NEMESIS~  
"They''ll never find you. They would never look in a high command berthroom for a prisoner." laughed Starscream, twisting at Armour's wrist. She winced in pain and bit her lip. Starscream yanked the hand the wrong way, snapping her wrist and causing her to scream.  
"They've bridged nearby, Lord Megatron." sent Soundwave, over the ComLink.  
Megatron walked over and gagged his daughter, re-cuffing her to the berth also. He kicked the broken down bot and went off, laughing. Starscream went down to the brig, where a replica model of a certain prisoner just asked to be hurt. He smirked in delight.

"Split up." ordered Optimus. "I'll take the top half of the ship and the brig, Arcee you take the lower levels- hopefully you won't find anything, and Bumblebee you the the middle layer and the dungeon." The others nodded and the intruders began their search.

-Arcee's POV-  
Ughhr, why did she get the worst task. Torture was something she didn't like to admit she couldn't stomach. But as she neared the lower levels she heard Armour screaming, and paused, terror stricken. She silently headed towards the cell, and she glanced in to see... A tape recorder? A trap! She turned and ran towards the exit, and jumped through a window, chased by veichons. Scrap. She hoped the others were okay...

-Bumblebee's POV-  
Memories flooded into his mind of previous experiences with this ship. He shuddered but continued toward the dungeon, only to hear sobbing. It was Armour, crying. He silently crept forward, blasters out. He arrived at the main console and took out the veichon guard. He stared at the screen, all cells empty.. Except for one holding a.. Tape recorder! No! He fled back up to the place they'd entered, only to find an eradicon guard.. he noticed his only other exit was a window.. But he crept over to the guard. He smacked him on the head with his blaster and ran... They'd known they'd come..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :-D  
> thanks to all those who've commented, you really make my day! <3
> 
> Optimus POV and more next chapter!


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finds Armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mild violence ahead.

-Optimus's POV-  
No, nothing there. Or there. No. No. No. The brig! Optimus recognised the area and slid around to get a better view.. Armour! Starscream was beating her up.. And she was screaming and sobbing and.. Her mouth wasn't moving. It must be some kind of elaborate trick. But why? Did Armour really seem like such an important bot to the cons? She didn't know much at all, she was fairly new to the autobots..  
A terrible thought struck him.. How did they get those recordings? The thoughts made him feel ill..  
Mabye he could..  
"INTRUDERS! AUTOBOT INTRUDERS!" The alarm rang off.  
"No!" gasped Optimus. He rushed up the nearest corridor, trying all of the doors. An energon supply closet eventually opened and he dashed inside.

-Back to 3rd person POV-  
Megatron stormed up the hall, furious. The autobots had escaped and they hadn't even fallen into Starscream's trap. She must have alerted them.  
"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SCRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shouted Megatron, tearing the gag from her moth and aiming his blade at Armour's throat. "Nothing! How could I have done anything? I can barely keep myself from falling apart!" she snapped.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He repeated, grabbing her by the neck and once more breaking the cuffs attaching her to the berth.  
Armour Plating frantically tried to remove the claws from her throat, gasping for air she couldn't take in. "Go on then, kill me. Kill your own daughter!" she said between breaths. "Kill me!" she laughed. "End my suffering. At least then the autobots will have one less bot to worry about!"  
Megatron dropped her onto the ground. "I would like to kill you very much, but I will compromise for just making you suffer!" he hissed, hurling her across the room.  
Armour howled in agony as he slowly bent her remaining doorwing into the wall, snapping it in half.  
He kicked at her limp frame, chucking at her painful cries.  
He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back to the berth where he re-cuffed her. He finished with a final kick to her bandaged chestplate, and stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him.

It took Optimus a moment to compose himself. He could hear Armour's sobs and cries from the next room. He'd heard everything. She was Megatron's daughter. She was in pain. He was hurting her and there was nothing he could do to help from in this supply closet. But he couldn't take down Megatron when he had Armour as a hostage.  
As soon as Megatron left, Optimus peeked out of the closet. Two guards saw him and he shot them on sight. He took one look at the high security lock system and shot it, kicking the door down.  
He glanced at Armour Plating. Her frame was beaten and abused, her doorwings snapped and gone. She was coughing up energon, wheezing and hurt.  
"Ratchet, prepare the Medbay. Get Rafael to man the groundbridge on our signal." He ordered. He cut the cuffs with his blade and scooped up the damaged and confused femme gently into his arms.  
He took a look around and jumped through the window of the grounded Nemesis, just as Starscream burst into the room, firing madly and screaming "GET YOUR SERVOS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"  
Optimus ran to the preset coordinates where Arcee and Bumblebee stood. "Now!" called Arcee over the ComLink, and the three bots ran into the swirling portal, mission successful.

They had got Armour Plating back, but at what cost?


End file.
